Royal Nightmare
by KunoichiHawaii
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the Crown Prince and must find a bride by his 21st b-day or lose his chance at being king. When the nightmare comes into his life, it makes his life more complicated. It also seems that the nightmare has fallen for the prince.
1. Chapter 1

I'm still working on my first story, but I felt like doing another one. I know I kind of rushed things with the first one, so that's why I'm going to try another story, but I still want to finish my other. This first chapter is short and simple. So, take it away Sasuke

Sasuke: Oh dear God, another story

Sakura: Hush Sasuke, be greatful that she loves you...just like me

Sasuke: Whatever, Kunoichi doesn't own us

Sakura: Masashi does, but she owns this story, enjoy

* * *

My name is Uchiha, Sasuke, I'm next in line for the throne, because my lousy good for nothing brother is studying abroad. He was supposed to be in my place, but he is a total bastard and said he wanted to further his studies. Further his studies? Yeah right, I know for a fact that he isn't in school and just using that money for vacation, a very long one at that. The next time I see him, I'll kill him. The door opened and revealed my mother.

"Sasuke-kun, could you do me a favor and go down to the market to pick up some vegetables."

"Sure"

"Remember to wear your disguise" She gave me the list and walked away

"I know" I put my clothes on and went to the market. You might think that we should send our maids to do it, but that's not necessary. I have to get out once in a while. I mean they do shop in the market place, but we don't need them to do it all the time. It would be saying that we're not capable of going out without getting mauled by fan girls.

I walked to the market place. 'So far, so good' I got all the ingredients except 'No, there's only one tomato left' I reached for it…

"Wow the last one" I looked at the girl who grabbed the last one 'Pink hair, what is this, Halloween?'

"Hey, that's mine" She looked at me

"Yours, I don't see you name on it"

"I don't see yours either" She smirked

"Well, that's true, but not for long" She held the tomato to her lip and… 'No way, she's licking it' "There, it's mine now" She smiled "Unless you want it that badly" I walked away. 'What a troublesome girl' I walked back home and opened the door.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"I had a run in with a weirdo"

"A weirdo"

"She wore a pink wig" My mother became in deep thought

"Is she pretty"

"Why must I answer that question?" My mother gave me an evil stare

"Alright, alright, she was pretty"

"Did you get her name?"

"No"

"Why not"

"Why should I care about that?"

"I'm just saying. Did she really upset you?"

"Yeah, she even took the last tomato; she even licked it to mark it as hers"

"She must have really wanted it. Just let it slide Sasuke."

"Well, just to remind you, I'm going out with the Dobe and my other friends for dinner"

"Of course, I remember"

I took a quick shower and went to meet my friends.

I met up with them at a restaurant. We ordered what we wanted and the waiter walked away. He came back with our drinks and walked away again.

"Hey Sasuke, you look a little agitated"

"I didn't get a tomato, that's why"

"Why not" I imagined that pink haired girl

"That bubble-gum, cotton-candy weirdo"

"Excuse me" I looked at the waiter "I'm sorry, but we ran out of your request. It was popular today. That girl got the last one" He pointed in the distance and I choked on my water and growled. 'It's that cotton-candy, bubble-gum, tomato licker weirdo' I walked up to her and she looked at me. She blinked confusingly and then smiled

"Nice to see you again, your highness" I gasped and covered her mouth

"How could you tell?" She removed my hand

"I have a picture of you"

"What are you, some kind of fan girl?"

"In your dreams" She smirked "Besides, if I wanted you…" She whispered in my ear "You would already be my dog, bow wow" I growled and walked away "What's wrong, cat got your tongue? If you're still mad about the tomato, I'll buy you a squeaky toy" I walked past my friends

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"I lost my appetite" I walked back home and went straight to my room. "Damn it all, curses that weirdo" In all my frustrations, I decided to take go to bed *ding dong* 'what the, who could be at the door at this time?'

I walked out of my bed and looked at the front door and there stood my mother. "Who is it?"

"Sakura"

"Oh, I was beginning to wonder if you'd show up" My mom opened the door and…I just died. There she is Miss. Tomato licker.

"Oh, come on in. I'm sure you had no trouble finding the place"

"No, not at all"

"I hear you met my son already"

"Oh yes, Sasuke is very interesting"

"Well, do you like him?"

"Uh, well…"

"Mom, what are you doing?" I walked down the stairs "This bubble-gum isn't welcomed here"

"Nice to see you too beef cake" I cringed at that

"Oh, speaking of cake, I have it in the oven" My mom walked to the kitchen

"Nice place you have here Sasuke, you're very lucky"

"I'd be even luckier without you in my life"

"Oh Sasuke, that hurt my feelings" She started to back me into the door "Once I'm done with you, I'll have you wrapped around my fingers" She leaned in closer to my lips "No one has ever resisted me and it's only a matter of time till you bow to me" The look in her eyes 'She's like a psychopath'

"I'm back" My mom caught us in this position, oh someone kill me now "Oh, I see I interrupted something" The weirdo got off me and smiled

"Not at all, we were just fooling around"

"Oh, well in that case, have you told him"

"No"

"Told me, what"

"Do you remember when I told you that your father's friend had a daughter? Since she is on her own without living parents and she needed a place to stay?"

"Yeah"

"Well, she's going to be living with us and she's right next to you" 'Oh no' I looked next to me and…

"Please take care of me…Sa su ke-kun" That's where my nightmare began.

* * *

Well, what do you guys think? Please review


	2. The First Kiss?

I am so so so so so so so so so sorry. I just lost touch and I couldn't think of what to write. I hope I'm not too late, anyway, take it away Sasuke

Sasuke:...

No, you have abandoned me, but why?

Sakura: Don't worry, I will find Sasuke and drag him back here *runs away*

Hey wait, you were suppose to do the...oh never mind I'll do it. I don't own the chracters, that's why Sasuke ran away...T_T but I own this story, but I hope you enjoy

* * *

A WEEK LATER

I watched from upstairs as the door bell rang. Mrs. Uchiha opened the door and an average sized girl came through the door. In my short description, she looked like a whore. Her hair cut was weird, one side was straight, but the other side was a complete wreck. She wore glasses, but that doesn't matter. Now her outfit is what screams whore. Her shirt cuts off before her belly button and her shorts are cutting into her…I wonder if she's aware of it. In good news, she didn't last very long. Sasuke's mother walked outside to talk to the parents. I walked down and sat on the couch…right next to Sasuke.

"Sakura, you're in my bubble"

"Like I hadn't notice" I curled up to him

"Hey, what are you doing?" I smirked

"I'm cold"

"Then wear warmer clothes"

"Why would I do that, when I have the perfect heater, right here?" He got angry and pushed me off to the ground "Oww" I looked at him and he had no remorse on his face. "You are going to regret that" I got off the ground and looked outside the window. Mikoto was still talking and I estimated that I had time.

I looked at Sasuke on the couch. I sat on the couch farthest from him and I began to sigh…a lot.

"What are you doing?" *sigh* "Hey, I'm talking to you" *sigh* "Stop sighing or I'll pulverize you"

I stop sighing only to start tapping on the furniture *tap* *tap* *tap* x10 =30 *tap* "What the hell are you doing?" *stop*…*tap* *tap* *tap* "SAKURA…enough" He yelled and then anger came in his voice. 'Oh no, no, no, no, not just yet'

"I got a lovely bunch of coconuts…diddly diddly…there they are standing in a row…duh duh duh…big one, small one, some as big as your head"

"Sakura" He got off the couch and walked towards me. He grabbed my shoulders "Shut up"

"Only if you kiss me" He glared at me

"I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last woman on Earth"

"Oh really and you would kiss that whore that was just here?"

"Do I hear a hint of jealousy?"

"I only lived with you for a week, why would I be jealous? Could it be that you want to kiss me?" He didn't say anything and I smirked "You know Sasuke, if you want to kiss me, all you have to do is ask"

"Hn"

"Should I take that as a yes?" He never said anything "You know there is no need to be shy. All you have to say is kiss me I'm all yours" I finally got a reaction and he walked away and sat back down to the farthest couch. I have to admit, I am a bit surprised he rejected my offer, guys would fight over me, but Sasuke is a tough cookie.

Sasuke's mother came through the door. "Hello you two, I hope you didn't suffer without me" I smiled

"Oh, we're just fine; I was about to head up for the night"

"Well, if you must, but I was hoping we could eat some dessert, Sasuke doesn't take a liking to them and I don't want to eat ice cream all by myself" My eyebrows lift

"Ice cream"

"Yes, with whipped cream and strawberries" Mikoto smiled

"Well sure, only if Sasuke joins us, I love his presence" I looked at him and he was emanating evil and I smirked "What about strawberries by itself, I'm sure that's not too sweet for you"

"Oh yes, he's fine with that" Sasuke shook his head "Oh come on Sasuke, don't be so hard on us girls. You're the only boy in this house. Your father is gone on business and your brother is abroad at college"

"Like hell he is" Sasuke whispered

"What was that Sasuke?"

"Nothing, you know I'm just not hungry, I'll take my leave" Sasuke got up and walked upstairs to his room"

"What's up with him?"

"Oh, he's fine, he's just a stubborn man" I smiled "Well, I knew he wouldn't stay for the ice cream, but I at least thought he would stay because of you"

"What are you saying?" I blushed "There's no way he and I could…" Mikoto giggled

"I see no problem with you two hooking up" I choked

"Are you serious, I mean, isn't he suppose to find a royal?"

"Oh phish posh, that is a stupid rule. It's Sasuke's father who wants to keep that rule, but I say different. I mean, Fugaku and I were arranged and surprisingly I fell in love. For Sasuke, I don't think he'll fall for any girl, but I think he's taking a liking to you"

"What makes you think that?"

"Girls intuition" I stared

"I don't think Sasuke is the slightest bit interested, after all I purposely annoy him. I'm going to go, no need for ice cream" I just didn't want to talk about Sasuke anymore, but now I really have the need to annoy him.

I walked upstairs and stood in front of Sasuke's door. I shrugged it off and walked to my room. I took a quick bath, brushed my teeth and went to bed.

I woke up and it was still dark. I slowly got out of bed, and for some reason it was really cold. I looked outside the window and it was snowing. "OMG, this cannot be happening" 'I'm not very fond of snow' I was seriously getting cold and my thoughts drifted off to Sasuke. 'He must be warm, being a guy and all' I walked out of my room and opened Sasuke's door. I peeped inside and looked to his bed, he was sound asleep, but the cold atmosphere was getting to him to. 'He's shivering' I couldn't help myself as I walked to his bed. I got under his covers and snuggled to him. He instantly grabbed a hold of me and he instantly smirked as he was completely unaware of the surprise when he wakes up. 'Should I being doing this? What if he kicks me out of the house?' I shivered and decided I needed the risk. I snuggled into his neck and fell asleep.

NEXT MORNING

SASUKE's POV

I couldn't quite place it, but I felt extremely good. 'I feel so warm and yet I thought it was snowing last night, so why…' I slowly opened my eyes to see that what I thought was my pillow was in fact the nightmare herself and I instantly shoved her off the bed. She landed with a whimper.

"Oww, that hurt" I heard her mumble "Wait, how did get on the floor?" She paused for a few seconds "Wait, this isn't my room either" Then another few seconds "Oh, that's right, last night, I came in because…oh whatever" A stress bubble popped on my head

"Not whatever" She looked up

"Oh Sasuke-kun, good morning" I glared

"How dare you climb in my bed last night without me knowing?"

"I was cold, plus you were sleeping, I didn't think you would like it if I woke you"

"What makes you think it was okay?"

"Well, you were cold, so I figure I would help you keep warm" I glared "I wasn't trying to put moves on you if that's what you're thinking. Why would I anyway, you do nothing for me" I emanated evil aura "Ooh scary" She said so sarcastically.

"You are going to be scared once I'm done with you" She stood off the ground and cupped my cheeks. She smirked

"Is that a threat Uchiha?" Her lips were close…too close "The one who should be scared is you"

"Knock, knock, good morn…" My mother came in… 'Oh crap' "Sasuke, what are you two doing?" I pushed Sakura away.

"Nothing"

"What do you mean nothing? Did you two sleep together last night?"

"N-No, we…"

"Yes" I gawked at Sakura "I'm sorry, it's my fault. I was so cold yesterday, so I came to Sasuke for warmth. However, he was sleeping, but I also noticed that he was shivering, so I took it upon myself to keep him warm. I swear, I did nothing at all" My mother massaged her head and smiled

"Ok, when you're done with your warming up, breakfast is ready" My mom left and I thought I heard "Oh gosh darn, I was hoping they did" Did I really hear that?

"Sakura" She looked at me

"Yes"

"Do you know what my mother is thinking?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, does she tell you things that shouldn't be said"

"Um, not really"

"Does she say who she wants me to be with?"

"No, and even if she did, I wouldn't tell you"

"You do know, don't you?"

"I never said that"

"Who is it?"

"Who do you think it is?"

"I have my theory but tell me anyway"

"Never"

"So you do know? Tell me"

"Bite me Uchiha" She yelled

"Is that a wish?"

"Do you want it to be a wish?"

"I don't want to bite you, just tell me who my mother wants me to marry"

"I don't know"

"You're lying"

"If you have a theory, tell me first, then, I tell you if you're right" I pondered and looked at Sakura

"Keiko" I saw a look in Sakura's eyes, a look of sadness

"Yes" She ran out of my room and I heard her ran down the stairs.

SAKURA'S POV

I ran to the kitchen to Sasuke's mother

"Mikoto, we have a situation on our hands"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I lied and told Sasuke that you want him with some girl named Keiko" Mikoto's body froze

"Kei…ko…"

"What's wrong?"

"Well, if you weren't top on my list, Keiko would have my vote, hands down"

"Is she that good?"

"Extremely"

"If she is that good, why vote for me?"

"Well, when you were young, you seem to get along very well with Sasuke and he seemed to like you a lot" I stared

"I knew Sasuke when I was little?"

"Oh yes, and you two were just the cutest. You know, just between you and me" Mikoto pulled out a picture and handed it to me "I think you'll love it" I looked down at the picture and gasped 'Sasuke's kissing me' My mouth was hanging open "Watch out or else you'll catch flies" I closed my mouth "That reaction was the cutest, I wish I could have seen both of your reactions at the same time" I gasped

"Sasuke saw this?"

"No, unless you want him to" I shook my head

"He must never know"

"Well, you can have it if you want, I have another copy" She smiled "Well, I have something else for you" She pulled out another picture and I hesitantly grabbed it. I looked at it and started choking 'Now I'm kissing him?'

"Do you still wonder why I choose you?" I slowly shook my head "Lovely isn't it, you two were each other's first kiss" I blushed completely

"Hey" I gasped 'Sasuke' "What are you two talking about?"

"None of your business" I yelled and ran away

"What the bloody hell was that all about?"

"Beats me, why don't you ask her?"

"Just by hearing that, I don't want to know"

I ran for my life and ran into my room. I looked at the pictures and sighed. I felt my lips 'I thought I never had a first kiss' I looked at them again and moaned 'But why did I have to go and kiss him back?'

"This doesn't make any sense" I looked at them "All I know is that Sasuke can't know about this"

"Can't know about what?" I gasped

"You, how dare you eaves drop behind my door" *click* 'huh' the door bang my head "Oww"

"Your door" Sasuke came inside and I reverted back "Are you paying for it?"

"No"

"Then it's not yours" I gasped

"Wait, didn't I lock the door? How'd you get in?"

"Not telling…unless you tell me what's in your hand" I looked down and hid them behind my back

"In my hand…there's, ah…uh…um…there's nothing in my hand" I smiled

"Tell me or else I won't tell you how I got in"

"You probably just picked the lock. Besides, the trade won't be even"

"Why is that? Is whatever you are holding that important to you?" I cringed

"In a sense"

"You don't seem to be so sure. Is it a picture of your mother" I shook my head "Family"

"No"

"You" I nodded

"When I was little" I gasped 'I don't think I should have said that'

"When you were little? That makes me more interested" He walked closer and bend down "Show me"

"No" He jumped me "Aah, pervert"

"Show me" He reached for it "Sakura" He is so heavy and then I realized 'What is that poking me?' I thought…

"Aah, you really are a pervert" I struggled to get out from under him

"Aah, don't struggle"

"Ahem" We looked to the door and we both gasped 'Sasuke's mom' she was smiling like it was her graduation from High School. "And what are you two doing?"

"Nothing"

"It doesn't really look like nothing to me. It looks like you two are impatient and already jumping the gun to the grown up stuff" I blushed and pushed Sasuke off me. "Oh my"

"I can't explain this, Sasuke you do it" I ran out of the room.

SASUKE'S POV

She left the room

"Wait stupid"

"Sasuke, she is not stupid" I looked at my mother "What in the world were you doing to her? I never thought you were that perverted" I gasped

"No, it's not like that. You see she was hiding something from me"

"Like what"

"She wouldn't tell me" My mother smiled

"She more embarrassed than I thought" I frowned

"You know what she is hiding?"

"Maybe" I sighed

"Can you kindly leave, I need to think?" She nodded and smiled.

"That is not a problem" My mom left and my head was throbbing, so I decided to close my eyes for a bit.

I slowly opened my eyes and I jumped out of bed "Damn, I fell asleep…" 'Wait, this isn't my room' then the realization hit me in the face 'Oh crap, I'm in Sakura's room' I ran to my room and there on my floor, Sakura was sleeping. "What the hell are you doing on the floor you weird girl?" 'Why didn't you sleep on the bed?' I picked her up and she moaned

"Sasuke" I gawked at her 'What the hell just came out of her mouth?' "Sasuke-kun" 'Is she dreaming about me?' I sighed and brought her to her room. I slowly put her down to the bed and "tried" to leave, but she held onto me tightly. "Don't leave" I gasped 'Did she wake up?' I looked at her and she was unconscious. I sighed in relief. I slowly walked away and closed the door behind me. 'That stupid girl is such a hassle' I walked to my room and went to bed.

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke with a head ache, it felt like I drank a whole bottle of Sake and I'm under age, so I don't know why I was feeling like this. Today was a good day; at least I thought it would be…

"MY TOMATO!"

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"My tomato, I thought you said that you would buy?"

"I did…" My mother looked and then

"Oh…now I remember, Sakura ate it" I gasped

"What"

"Yeah, she wanted a small and light snack before she went jogging this morning. She should be back, don't be hard on her"

"Ugh" The door opened and I ran to her "Sakura, you…" She was wearing a sports bra and tight shorts, curses. I shook my head "You, took my tomato you bubble gum-tomato licker-weirdo"

"That nickname again, I thought we got pass that, my doggie" I gasped "Bow-wow" I growled "Oh that reminds me…" She threw me a package "It's for you" I opened and gasped *squeeze* "You're chew toy" I gawked at her and she walked away.

"Why you little" My mom grabbed me

"Sasuke, don't be like that, she is a girl, go easy on her"

"She is not a girl, she works for Satan"

"I heard that" I heard Sakura yell

"You were meant to" I yelled back

"Now now Sasuke, we'll go to the market together"

"No, I want to go by myself, I don't want to inconvenience you" I left and mumbled bad words along the way.

AT THE MARKET

"Sa…"

"Shh, do want the fan girls to know I'm here?"

"Oh, sorry about that, I forgot. So, how is Sakura?" Naruto, the idiotic friend I wonder how I ended up being friends with asked.

"A royal pain"

"You know in dramas, the ones who don't get along the most ends up together"

"Shut up"

"What I'm serious"

"Just shut up or you'll seriously regret it"

"Shutting up" I sighed

"That stupid girl had to eat my tomato again"

"She must have a good reason"

"Yeah, she just wanted something small to eat"

"See, there you go she had a reason"

"It's a stupid one" He sighed

"Well, you can't get along if you keep talking bad about her. What is good about her?"

"Nothing"

"Oh come on Sasuke, just one thing"

I thought hard and hard, searching for an answer to that question… "I got nothing"

"Seriously, man I would go out with the babe"

"Be my guest"

"You sure you won't regret it"

"You won't even like her"

"How do you know that?"

"Just because"

"Sounds like you're protecting her"

"Anyone would protect her from you"

"Aha, so you admit you are protecting her" *punch* He fell to the ground

"Oww"

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up?"

"My my Sasuke how you love pushing people to the ground" I looked to the voice

"Sakura" Then I realize something 'Oh crap, she said my name' I looked at the people and of course the teenagers were squealing "This…is bad"

"Then you might want to go back to the mansion"

"No thanks to you"

"It was my pleasure" She blew a kiss

"Tch" I walked away.

SAKURA'S POV

"Wait…don't leave me behind" I looked to the ground

"You, you're friends with Sasuke?"

"Uh…yeah"

"Why"

"Well it's just, he doesn't have much friends and I was there for him" I chuckled

"That sounded awfully wrong…the part where you said you were "there" for him"

"As a friend" He murmured

"Right, but shouldn't the one to be there for him is a girl"

"Well, in some way, you're his first girlfriend" I gasped

"Girlfriend, who said I was his…"

"No no, I mean a friend that's a girl" He looked towards Sasuke's direction "I have to go, Sasuke may have left me behind but he expects me to follow or else I'll die" He got off the ground and waved me good bye.

"I guess I better go to" I walked to my destination

SASUKE'S POV (I know Sakura's POV was short…sorry)

I woke up with an eerie feeling, like something was missing. I got out of bed and ran down stairs. I found my mother "Mom, I don't know how to put this…I don't feel right, like something's missing"

"You mean Sakura didn't tell you when she left?"

"Tell me what?"

"She was going to her friend's house for a whole week" 'A whole week'

"No, she didn't, must have thought I didn't care"

"Do you care?" I gasped

"Hell no"

"Language Sasuke"

"What, that wasn't even swearing"

"Yes that was, how do you plan on being a role model to young kids if you swear in every sentence"

"What, ugh, I'm going upstairs, finish up some paper work"

"Just make sure you don't stress yourself"

I worked and I worked and I worked…that is, I was trying to work. "Damn it, I can't think…huh" Before I realized it, it was dark and I totally missed lunch and dinner. Then something happened, my head started to hurt and I blanked out.

Who knows how long later, I woke up to an unknown ceiling and my sight was blurry. "Sasuke, can you hear me?" I looked at the direction of the voice

"Are you an angel? Am I dead?"

"An angel, what kind of nonsense is that?" 'I know that voice' My eyes opened more 'Pink hair and green eyes'

"Tomato stealer"

"Oh, so you've come to your senses?"

"What happened?"

"You over worked yourself and passed out. The good news is that you'll survive…oh and the best part, you called me an angel" I gasped "Oh I so happy you think I'm an angel"

"You're mistaken, I was hallucinating"

"Sure you were, prince. Whatever girl ends with you, I'll feel sorry for her" I gasped

"How dare you, demon"

"Oh, a demon am I, well I can be a better one for you" She got on top of me

"Hey, this bed can't handle the both of us"

"How would you know a thing like that? Besides, I'm trying to be a demon like you said" *crack* "What was that?" *fall* *crash* "UGH"

"Aah" The pain that I was feeling, what was it? I opened my eyes to see Sakura with her head tilted back

"Oh, the pain it hurts, I can't move"

"You hurt, what about me? I felt it more and what's bad is that you're still on me"

"I already told you, you bastard, I can't move"

"Ahem" We both looked to the door

"Mom…how is it going?"

"Wow, you two were that frisky that you broke the bed"

"What, are you losing it mother? Her fatness broke the bed" Sakura gasped

"I am appalled, I am so not fat"

"Are too and I told you the bed couldn't hold us both"

"Like I was suppose to know it was going to break"

"That's why I told you not to put yourself on the bed"

"Like I ever listen to you"

"It's because you didn't listen that we're in this position" We argued and argued

"Wow, you two sound like a married couple" We both looked at her

"WHAT?"

"Nothing…*cough*…well, should I get an ice pack for you?"

"Please and thank you" Sakura shouted and my mom smiled. Sakura rested her head to my neck

"Oi, what are you doing?"

"Hold on, I have to slowly get off you or I'll fall back down and I don't want to…ever"

"Joy"

She slowly moved off me and I still felt the aftershock "Ugh"

"That painful huh" I gasped

"Mother" She gave the ice pack to Sakura

"Take good care of him"

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To fill out your release forms, plus pay for the bed you two broke" She walked away

"Wait, don't leave me here…with her" All of a sudden, I felt the cold ice on my… "Aah"

"It must suck to be a guy, you feeling a lot of pain?"

"It happens when you're near me" She push the bag of ice

"Well that's too bad"

"Oww, that really hurts…why are you here anyway? I thought you were at your friend's house?"

"I was and thanks to you I am not"

"You didn't have to come"

"I only came because I…never mind"

"No, don't tell me you were worried about me?"

"I refuse to answer that question"

"Yeah, which makes it a yes?"

"Hell no"

"Don't you mean Hell Yes" Her hand still on the ice she grabbed it, stood off the ground and threw it back down to my pride "Aah"

"Serves you right" *one step* "Oww" She fell "Oh thank you, to the pain between my thighs"

"What about me?"

"Like I care about you"

"Oh sure, if that was the case then you should have stayed at your sleep over"

"Hey" She yelled "Be grateful you ungrateful prince. I don't know why I came back for you; couldn't I just come back because I felt like it?" I smirked

"That was such a uproar, from such a lady" She blushed

"La-lady, what are you saying?"

"You must have loved it when I called you an angel"

"Ugh, what's with you?"

"A beautiful flower such as yourself shouldn't yell, but it just makes you shine even brighter" That got her

"What the hell, what's up with that sentimental crap that just came out of your mouth?"

"Do you not enjoy it princess?"

"No I do not"

"Well I am and your face is getting red so sudden. Red like a big juicy tomato, good enough to devourer" *punch* "Aah"

"Shut up you hentai" I heard her stomping out

"Sasuke, what's wrong? Why are you covering your face?"

"She…that monster punched me"

"What did you tell her?"

"I was just messing with her, calling her a beautiful flower, princess, lady, and big juicy tomato"

"You know Sasuke, you just angered her and now you will regret it for the rest of your life"

"It's not like I was completely lying, I wouldn't call her beautiful if I didn't mean it, and she just thinks I was joking"

"So you think she's cute?"

"Only a little"

"Were you joking?"

"Only about the part where I said I would devourer her"

"Well, I guess that's why she punched you"

"Ugh" My mom helped me off the ground and the rest of the day, Sakura locked herself in her room, refusing to come out.

"She must be really upset, you better watch out when she comes out, she'll probably hurt you"

"Yeah, probably"

However, the weirdest thing happen, nothing happened. The times I saw her and the moments I was alone from the interviews, matchmaking and dinner parties, not once did Sakura annoy me, and that annoyed me. It wasn't like her to ignore me, annoying me was like her favorite hobby, now she doesn't even go near me. Even when I try talking to her she tells me she's too busy to talk, which in fact she is not. She is becoming even more of a nightmare without even trying…it annoys me.

SAKURA'S POV

"Sasuke, Sasuke, wake up" Hi eyes opened slowly

"Sakura" I blushed 'What's wrong with me?'

"Sasuke, I have a note from your mother. I have not read it"

"Can you read it, I don't mind" I sighed and read the contents

"Dear Sasuke…and Sakura,

Sasuke's father…well Fugaku, has been in so much work that he has asked me to help him on his job overseas. Naturally I said yes, but while saying that I forgotten about you two…lovers? I'm so sorry, but it looks like your mother…call me mother Sakura, has abandoned her two lovelies and is unfortunately away for a while…or is it fortunate? Anyway, I hope you take care of each other. You will be alone and I mean it, all the maids are off duty until I come back. So until then, my handsome son Sasuke and darling daughter-in-law Sakura, you two, are alone…A…L…O…N…E, don't call me, because I won't answer, because I really mean alone.. You two have fun now and become closer everyday…

Love, The happiest mother in the whole universe" 'Is she nuts?'

"Honestly mother, you make it sound like I'm married to Sakura" *ba-thump* 'Oh dear, my heart skipped a beat'

"Well, I guess I can make your favorite breakfast…tomato omelet"

"No, I can make my own"

"But, women should be the one to cook"

"I can cook, I'm not hopeless you know. Just sit down and I'll cook"

"No" I struggled to get to the kitchen, but he kept trying to hold on to me.

"Stop being stubborn and let me cook"

"No, I want to…" He overpowered me and I slammed against his chest.

"All the fuss just to cook" *inhale* 'Oh dear god, he smells fantastic. Oh no, what am I saying?'

"Fine, then cook me one as well" I walked away to my room.

10 minutes later he came in to my room with a tray of food. "Sasuke" He placed the tray of food on the bed.

"Eat up, I did my best to make it good" I took a bite and smiled

"It's good, so delicious" But then I noticed "Hey, where are the tomatoes?"

"Tomatoes…oh, I didn't put any in yours"

"What, why not"

"You've had your share of tomatoes that you stole from me. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to enjoy my tomato filled omelet" I growled

Despite being angry, I ate the omelet. I went downstairs and saw that his omelet was untouched.

"Where is he?" The omelet looked so good "Maybe one bite" I felt arms around me

"Caught you"

"Hey"

"I knew you were going to try and eat my food" 'This is bad, I fell hot. I have to annoy him' I smirked and turned around

"Well Sasuke you bad boy, I would have never guessed that you would trick me so easily. Have you prepared yourself?"

"Huh" 'he looks scared, kukuku'

"You should know to never attack a wild animal…when she is after prey" I jumped him

"Noo" I licked his neck to his ear "Sakura, stop it, that's uncomfortable"

"I'm sorry; the person you have mentioned is not available. Please leave your message, but know it will not be answered at any time, so it will be a complete waste of time. If you like to make a quick plea of mercy, do so now"

"Sakura, get off me now, I'm fed up with your sexual mood swings. You'll never get in my pants"

"I'm sorry, I don't hear any begging. All I hear is a load of blah blah blah"

"If you don't get off of me, I'll make you into a load of blah blah blah"

"Hahaha, aren't you a funny one Sasuke, I could hardly contain my laughter"

"Sakura, you're heavy, you weigh like a whale"

"A whale…well, such a compliment, whales are a beautiful creature"

"Sakura, I'm not joking, you're heavy, and I can't handle the weigaaaaah…" He fell forward and the most terrifying thing that could have happened just did. Although it wasn't the first time it happened, this time, we'll surely remember it. 'He's kissing me' we broke apart for air and my heart was beating fast. 'We kissed and what's wrong with my body, I can't move' He got off me and looked away. I was glued to the floor as if there was a barrier holding me down. Sasuke looked back to me. "Sakura, I…"

"Aaaaah" As if his voice deactivated the barrier, I ran away.

"Oi, stop right there" I ignored him and slammed my door shut. I knew he could open the door, so I quickly pushed the bed to block the door. I felt my lips. The feeling of warm soft lips, were still felt like I kissed heaven. *open*

"Huh, the door, hey Sakura, are you blocking the door with the bed? Come out, I won't hold the kiss against…"

"Aah, no don't mention it"

"What, kiss?"

"Aaaah, No stop"

"What are you getting so worked up for, was it your first kiss"

"…" At this point, I was already unconscious.

SASUKE'S POV

What is wrong with that girl, it was just a simple mistake, like I wanted to kiss her? Was kissing me that bad? No, I have no doubt that's not the case. But, why did it seem like I kissed her before and yet I just met her? No, not just met her, I've probably met her before. Our mothers knew each other. But that doesn't explain why she's been acting like that kiss brought horrid thoughts. Could it be? Is it possible we kissed when we were younger? But, shouldn't I remember something like that? If we kissed, who initiated it? Heh, I won't be surprised if it was her. No, but what if it was me? "Oh gosh, I can't think straight" I should lie down before I lose my mind.

HOURS PASSED sasuke's pov

I woke up with the sun down. I got up and looked around. I was surprised to see Sakura by my door. "Hey, Sasuke, sorry for earlier, I made you dinner"

"Dinner, what time is it?"

"6:00 p.m." I was baffled 'did I really sleep that long?' "Judging by that dumbfounded look on your face I suppose you slept quite a bit" I scowled "Oh and you're back to normal"

"Haha, very funny"

"Sasuke, I made your favorite…tomato surprise"

"It'll be a surprise alright, is it poisoned?"

"Poisoned…how dare y…you know what, forget it, it's mine now, make your own food" I watched her walk away and stomp down the stairs. I sighed and slowly descended down the stairs. When I got to the kitchen, she was gone. 'Where the hell is she?' And there, on the table, was a plate of freshly cooked rice and tomatoes. But then, I had a hunch…3, 2,1 "Surprise" I moved out of the way and she face planted on the table. "Oww"

"So obvious"

"That's not fair"

"Did you make for yourself?"

"No, I'm not hungry"

"Why"

"Butterflies" I titled my head and blinked confusingly

"Butterflies"

"Yeah, flutter flutter, in my stomach"

"Why is that?"

"You really need to ask that question?"

"Yup"

"Don't think much of yourself, but you caused it"

"What did I do?" She looked frustrated

"You've got to be kidding me, it happened only a few hours ago, are you that dense?"

"So I'm ignorant, tell me" She blushed and bit her lip

"Just imagine, if you were a girl…being kissed by a cute guy"

"I'm not a girl, but if I kissed a girl that was cute, I would…" I gasped "Wait, are you telling me are accidental kissed made you go crazy that much that you lost your appetite?"

"Hn"

"Hey wait, you said, kissed a…cute guy" She gasped "You saying I'm cute?" She was getting redder and redder

"I said don't think highly of yourself, I just said you're cute, that's all that's going for you. Everything else about you is not cute" I smirked

"Hey Sakura, do you remember what I said to you at the hospital? You know, about you being beautiful?" She nodded slowly "I wasn't joking" She covered her face in embarrassment.

"Sasuke, what the hell"

"Look, you think I'm cute and I think you're beautiful, what's the deal, it's not like we're in love with each other."

"Not just cute"

"Huh" I said in shocked

"Handsome and gorgeous, but your personality sucks"

"Handsome?" She looked away "You got a crush on me?" She looked back like she was about to explode

"Didn't I say your personality sucks?"

"You did, but you find me attractive" She gasped

"No, who said that?"

"Cute, Handsome, and Gorgeous that sums it up" She looked away "You said two more good things about me, so let me even it out and make it clear. Beautiful, adorable, and delicate flower"

"Delicate flower, that's…interesting"

"Would you prefer I call you a juicy tomato?" She gasped

"No, delicate flower is fine"

"You should eat with me, I won't be able to eat all this by myself" She looked at me "I have butterflies too" Her eyes widened and I smirked "Very adorable"

"Right"

"Hey Sakura" I had a feeling, but I need to make sure "The one my mom wants me with is you, not Keiko, right?" She paused for a bit and responded

"So what"

"Why did you tell me it was Keiko?"

"Don't know"

"Why would my mom want me with you and not her?"

"…I can't say"

"So you know"

"Your point"

"I want to know"

"No chance in hell"

"Tell me, is it something to do with a kiss" She froze "So it is. We kissed when we were little, didn't we? You're probably the one who kissed me"

"You're wrong" She yelled "You kissed me first" She gasped and covered her mouth

"Me, I made the first move, but you make it sound like you kissed me back" She blushed "So I'm right, wow who would have guessed?"

"You're mother told me about it; we were too little to remember"

"That woman"

"Hey, that woman happens to be your mother"

"Your point"

"You're lucky, you have a mother, I lost mine because a stupid punk decided he was too cool to follow the speed limit and also got drunk. One guess to say what happened next, my mom and my dad. The stupid ass got to keep his life, now I refuse to drive or even look at a car like it's awesome" When she stopped, she looked at me with a smile. I'm not sure what my expression was, but it was enough to make Sakura frown. "Sasuke, don't look like that, you needn't pity me, I'm alright, you knew I have no parents"

"Look like what, I'm not doing anything" She smiled

"You know, even though you come off as an ice prince, you're really a sweet guy"

"What?" She giggled

"You know Sasuke, I take back what I said earlier"

"Hm"

"About the poor girl that will marry you, she actually will be very fortunate" 'What the, what's happening to her?'

"Wait, are you losing it, are you actually saying good things about me and actually mean it?"

"Hm, yeah, I really am, is it a shock" I nodded "Well, don't get use to it, because you still need improvement if you are going to be king"

"Tch" She smiled "Let's eat before the food gets cold" She nodded.

SAKURA'S POV

It was incredible; I tamed Sasuke, if only for a while. Now that Sasuke knows we were each other's first kiss, it'll only be different from now on, or will it? That probably didn't make any sense, because it didn't to me, I just like dramatic effect.

DREAMING

"Hey Sakura" The tall, mysterious, adult, that suddenly was taking off his shirt said. "It's hot" The dumbfounded pink hair girl looked back to the boy in his eyes that looked like the moon was reflecting in a glassy black ocean answered.

"Very hot, do you need anything?" He smirked

"Of course" He grabbed onto the girl and she fell on his chest "You" The girl gasped and panicked

"The presence of my heat will only make it more unbearable" She said as her eyes were closed

"But I love your heat next to mine" He came back with love

"But we possibly can't, you are to be king and to be wed to a woman fit to be queen" She doesn't want to give in.

"Why are you saying such things?" He looked as though he was breaking

"It's true; I'm not royalty at all. Japan will not accept a person such as me as queen" He grabbed her cheeks

"But I love you, shouldn't that be enough?" His eyes sparkled, like a puppy dog

"I couldn't possibly live as a queen, it'll only suffocate me" He embraced her

"What about me, don't you think I'm suffering? I don't know what to do. If it's not you, then I don't want anyone else. You're the only person that will make me happy every day. Before you came, I felt as though my whole existence was not important, but now I see, I was made for you. You were also made for me, just for me, I will just die if I can't have you to myself" She started crying.

"You big dummy, of course I love you, I want to be with you, now and forever, I'm just afraid, you could find someone better than me and leave me" His grip on her only tightened

"Nonsense, you are the only girl for me, you can punch me or torture me to prove I will take anything you throw at me"

"You are so weird, I love you too much to even think of hitting you"

"Then we shall kiss" The girl only smiled as she moved her lips to his. "Sakura" She smiled and replied.

"Sa Su Ke, I love you" Sakura closed the gap between them.

END DREAM

"AAAAAAHHHHHH" 'What was that, I just had a dream of Sasuke?'

"Geez, could you get any louder?" The sight of Sasuke…oh my

"AAAAAAHHHHHH"

"Sakura, shut up, honestly, do you want me to become deaf?"

"No, I wish no one would become deaf"

"Then why were you screaming? Was it a nightmare?"

"Hard to say"

"But you were horrified? You even yelled at me, was I in that dream of horror?"

"Yes…but it wasn't a dream of horror"

"What was it then?"

"I don't really know"

"You're really…weird"

*ding* *dong*

"Oh, I wonder who that can be. Sakura, you go and answer"

"What, but why do I have to do it?"

"Cause I said so" I growled and walked down stairs. I got to the door still in my pajamas and opened the door.

"Hello" The girl that stood before was what I guessed a princess. From head to toe, she was glowing with expensive clothing which made my pajamas look like garbage to me. "Sorry to bother you, but is Sasuke home?"

"Yes, what business do you have with him?"

"Oh, I am here to stay for the week" I looked at her like she was nuts

"Who do think you are?"

"I suppose you don't know"

"That's why I asked"

"Well, I am Princess Keiko, here to stay at this lovely home for one week with Sasuke, my fiancé" My brain fried

"Keiko, fiancé, a week, stay, princess, lovely home, with Sasuke" She smiled

"Yeah" Correction, now my brain just fried

"Hey Sakura, who's at the door" As soon as he said that, Keiko's face lit up

"Sasuke, it's been a while"

"Kei, Keiko, what's up?"

"Sasuke, isn't it wonderful, we're engaged" He looked shocked "I know it's sudden, but your dad asked me to be your wife and to be here just so I get use to it" 'Why did it have to be this week' "He said you had another girl with you, so he wanted to make sure you know you already have a wife" 'I've never met the guy, but I'm starting to hate him already'

"You're engaged to me?"

"Yeah, all in legal papers" My heart just dropped "For this week please take care of me" she bowed down

"Of course"

"Hee"

"I would like a moment with you alone, come to my room"

"Sure" My heart was sinking, of course, I knew he had to get a wife soon, but I wasn't expecting her to take the remaining time I had with him away. But wait, why would I even care? I don't love him? No, I must love him, or else I wouldn't have that outrageous dream. But I can't explain the pain in my chest, I'm shivering, what is this cold wet substance flowing down my cheek? I wipe it gently and looked at it closely. They're tears, something I've never felt since my parents died. So I'm hurt, but this is a different hurt. I've never felt this kind of hurt before. Am I angry? No, I knew it would come, so what? Am I sad? That must be it. I can't stop shivering. My legs feel heavy, I can't breathe. The butterflies are driving me crazy; I want to hold something, Sasuke, why must I think of him in this situation. Oh yes, it's not just simple love I'm feeling, that has to be it, no, I know it is…my tears started to pour out as I couldn't stop from saying…

"Sasuke, I…I'm in love with you"

* * *

Wow, how was that?

Sakura: It was awesome, ne Sasuke

Sasuke: Why did you have to come for me? I was fine where I was

Sakura: Behind a waterfall is not a good place to be hiding

Sasuke: I wasn't hiding from you

Sakura: I know because you love me

Sasuke:...

Ok, awkward silence, I hope you guys enjoyed it and I promise to work on the next chapter, ja ne, muah *heart*


	3. A long day

Wow, I'm sorry this too so long to get up. I was busy and I was editing this chapter too much. Ok, so please Sasuke, take it away

Sasuke:...

Sakura: Oh, I'll do it! This anime does not belong to Kunoichi, but this story does. Like how Sasuke belongs to me. No other girl can have him...CHA!

Sasuke: Hn

Sakura: He agrees with me *glomp*

Sasuke: Aah

Ok, well enjoy

* * *

'In love, but that can't be' "Of course I just said it now, but I still refuse to believe" But I have no idea what to do. A part of me is refusing to believe that I even feel the slightest bit of love for Sasuke. However, the other half is screaming, howling at every inch of my body, telling me that I'm hopelessly in love with him. 'Is there a way to get out of this feeling? It'll probably hurt me more than I want, but I know Sasuke will never feel the same way about me as I do about him. He's a prince and just like in my dream, I can't have him. But wait, it can be possible he could fall for me, but Sasuke wouldn't confess like the Sasuke in my dream. Then again, he could surprise me. I know I'm just trying to make myself feel better, but the fact is, Sasuke has a fiancé and I'm probably just going to be in the way.' Just when I thought I was done crying, a new fresh batch of tears came flowing down. "Damn it, what's wrong with me"

*ringtone* *beep*

"Hello"

~Sakura, it's me Mikoto ~ Yes, Sasuke's mom called. She argued on how Sasuke was the one for me, like I care. Of course, I was sadden and angered at Keiko's sudden appearance. She could feel my anger through the phone. By the time I had enough of the nonsense I…..

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"What are you doing, plotting to take over the world?" I looked back and saw Sasuke completely with an adorable confused look on his face and I smiled.

"You can call it that if you want. Your mom is on the phone" he grabbed the phone.

"Hello"

~Sasuke, please don't tell me that Keiko is really there~

"I would, but then I would be lying"

~Sasuke, whatever you do, don't fall in love with Keiko, she is not right for you~

"Who is then?"

~Sakura~

"…"

~Sasuke, don't act so shocked, I told you how you felt about her~

"Exactly, felt, as in past tense, not anymore."

~Sasuke, honestly tell me you're not in the slightest bit angry at your father for having Keiko babysit you for a week while Sakura is there as well~

"Not babysitting" 'Babysitting, what is Mikoto saying?'

~So you're defending your father? ~

"No"

~So you're on my side~

"No"

~Don't lie; I know you want to marry Sakura~

"No Mother" I could tell by whatever Mikoto was saying, it was draining Sasuke's sanity. So before he could explode I took the phone out of his hand. "Sakura"

"It's okay Sasuke, I got this"

"Hn"

"Mikoto, whatever you are saying, it's enough, I think he has your opinion in his heart too"

"Do you even know what she was saying to me?"

"No" 'I have a feeling though'

~You're such a bad liar~

"…"

~Sakura, he's right there…tell him you love him~

"…"

~Tell him, he is the only one you love and you want to be with him forever~

"Only if the pig flies" 'Pig as in Keiko'

"You like pork I can make that for dinner tonight?" Keiko said so innocently.

"No, I hate pork"

"What do you mean you hate it, you just had it for dinner last night" Sasuke said 'I hate you'

~Not good~

"Obviously, but I hate it now. I hated it since this morning"

"Why the sudden change?"

"I don't know, it hit me like a rock"

~You're talking about Keiko aren't you? ~

"Yes"

~Is she still there? ~

"Yeah"

~Tell her, to go away~

"Absolutely not"

~Come on~

"No more about the obstacle course"

~But Sakura what are going to do about Kei…~ *click* I sighed

"I don't know"

"Well, I don't know what that was about, but I'll be back in a day, so take care till then"

"I thought you said you were staying for dinner?"

"Oh you can handle one more night without me right Sasuke?"

"Sure" She bowed 'geh, so proper' she left the house and I watched her like a lioness protecting her territory. A.k.a. Sasuke

"Some one looks like they hate her" I gasped

"Why would I hate her? She's no threat to me"

"Why would she be a threat?" 'Oh shit'

"Nothing, I said nothing"

"You're afraid she'll take me from you, am I right?"

"Ha, don't be so full of yourself" 'Yes, I am afraid'

"You're not fooling me; I am your first kiss" 'You horrid man, why must you bring that up?'

"What nonsense are you talking about? We were kids"

"Regardless, I would take your first kiss anyway." 'Crap'

"Look, let's not talk about the past, the future is still unknown. You think you'll end up with one person, but there will always be one person who will do anything to prevent it. The outcome only depends on determination"

"…What" 'yay, I confused him'

"Never mind" I walked away. I got to my room and the tears started to form again. "Damn it, what's wrong with me? Am I that jealous of Keiko" 'Just when I find out that I love him, she shows up, what bad timing' I feel like I'm going crazy.

SASUKE's POV

'She's definitely crazy' I can't understand anything that woman says. I wanted to find out what's in that small brain of hers. I went to her room and knocked on the door. "Sakura, open up"

"Why"

"Because I want to talk"

"Talk to me through the door" I got angry

"Open the door Sakura, that's an order"

"NO" I lost it and tried to open the door. As soon as I unlocked the door, she grabbed it to hold it from opening. "NO"

"Sakura, let go of the door"

"NO" As I pushed, she pushed, and my push pushed her back and I heard a thud. I opened the door and Sakura was face planted. I gasped

"I killed Sakura"

"Shut up, I'm not dead"

"What happened?"

"You pushed me to hit the wall, bounce off the bed and onto the floor" I heard her crying.

"You're crying, are you in serious pain"

"I'm not crying" I bent down to her and lifted her to her bed. She had a big red mark oh her forehead. "No, don't look at me" She covered her face. I removed her hands, she was bawling out in tears.

"Wow, do you need a bucket for your tears"

"Don't make fun of a person when she's crying"

"You couldn't have form that much tears from the wall, so you must have been crying prior to that"

"No I wasn't" She yelled

"Yelling only makes it obvious"

"Shut up you cold prince"

"Cold, what have I done to deserve that title?"

"For being stupid"

"Now I'm stupid"

"A brainless child"

"What, I don't understand what you are saying"

"Good, its better that you don't, that way it'll be easier to accept"

"Now you lost me"

"Just go" I sighed

"Fine" 'Honestly this girl is a book of nonsense'

"Just so you know" I looked at her "I'm not mad, just frustrated that things aren't going as what I'd like them too"

"How would you like it to be?"

"I don't know, just not with Keiko" 'Not with Keiko' She looked sad. "I get that you have to marry her, I get it" She sighed "How do I say this, once you're married, I won't get to hang out with you or mess around like using you as a heater during cold nights. Something like that" I stared at her and she did the same. All of a sudden, I felt my urge to laugh, so I started to shiver which probably look like I was trying to cry. "Hey, are you trying to cry"

"Pfft"

"Or not"

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha"

"It's not funny"

"Yes it is, my sides hurt"

"Then stop laughing"

"I can't, hahahahaha, it also sounded like you confessed your love to me" She was silent. I looked at her and she had a shocked/scared look on her face "Hey was I right?" She got red and pushed me out of the room and slammed the door in my face.

"Now you just pissed me off, don't come near me, or I'll destroy you"

"Hey I was only joking, let me back in"

"No, I'm dying"

"More of a reason to stay with you"

"Stop…" She fell silent for a while "Don't flirt with me when you have someone else"

"Are you kidding me, it wasn't my choice"

"If you had any balls, you would have been able to pick your own bride"

"I tried, my dad is very persistent"

"Then try harder" In an instant, before she could respond, I opened the door again.

"Why are you so…hard to understand" I started to back her up to the bed "I don't get anything you're saying. What do you want with me" I stared in her eyes, they were shimmering with lust, it was so obvious that she liked me, but why wasn't she telling me? "I have a hunch, don't hide it and tell me how you feel"

"I thought I did"

"What, that cheesy confession doesn't count"

"I wasn't confessing" 'you liar'

"If you keep lying to yourself, you'll never get what you want"

"What I want doesn't concern you" I grabbed her by the shoulders "Sasuke"

"Doesn't concern me, what am I invisible? Stop playing games, it's me you want isn't it. If so, tell me you want me"

"…" She sighed "say by example…you would do anything I asked you?"

"Within reason"

"What about you huh, it not's right if it's just one sided"

"I care about you, supposedly"

"Supposedly and what about Keiko"

"What about her"

"You have to marry her you ding wad"

"Like I said, it wasn't my choice. Besides, it was Itachi that was supposed to be the upcoming king."

"You saying you don't like Keiko?"

"More or less, in reality I wouldn't marry the girl; she's more of my brother's type"

"Then why did he quit?"

"I have no idea"

"So if Itachi came back?"

"He would marry Keiko and become King instead of me"

"So that would mean"

"You would get to marry me"

"Right…ehhh"

SAKURA'S POV

"It only seems logical since that's what our mother's want and it's what you want isn't it?" 'Yes, I want it bad'

"Don't throw unnecessary words in my mouth" 'Stop lying to him, just tell him the truth' "Just because I like you, doesn't mean I love you" 'You lie; you're already in love with him' "Why would I get married to you?" 'Fire crackers, a lie again, just let go and confess. I love you' "I can never love you" 'NOOOOOOOOOO'

"I don't believe that" 'Yes' "I know, somewhere in your mind, you have your real thoughts." 'yes, yes, it's true, knock some sense into me' "Right now; your real thoughts are winning" 'Yes, I love you, it's true, kiss me, I'm yours' "You're afraid I won't feel the same" 'YES' "You would feel awkward if I rejected you and you'd have to put a fake smile on your face" 'OMG, YES' He gently pushed me down to sit "You're such an idiot" He got down on one knee and my mind exploded 'OMG, he's going to propose to me' "Especially for thinking I'm proposing to you" 'Awe' "I can't do that, because it wouldn't be proper without a ring" 'Geh' "Although, I don't even know what I'm saying. I don't know how I feel about you"

"Then don't even mention marriage"

"But that's what you want"

"How do you know what I want? You're not me"

"I just know"

"You know nothing" 'No, stop with the lying. I'm driving my own self nuts'

"Stop lying, you're going to drive yourself nuts" 'See, he does know what I'm thinking'

"You're the one that's nuts"

"Like a psycho, now tell me you love me"

"Oh so demanding" Just then, he grabbed my legs and pushed them in the air "Aah, what are you doing?" He lowered himself on me "Aah pervert" I feel his awesomeness

"Relax, we have our clothes on. You're incredibly flexible"

"Ah, please don't say something I already know"

"I'm very flexible too"

"That's nice, why are you on top of me?"

"Practice" 'Practice? Don't tell me he's planning on us doing this…..oh, hazukashi'

"No, I refuse to know, I don't want it" 'I say this now, but I really want it'

"Just command me and I'll give you what you want" 'I do, I want it, but…'

"Sasuke, I'm not that flexible for a very long time, my legs are in pain, please let go"

"Tell me you love me first"

"…" I looked away from him 'I can tolerate the pain, but not for long. Just tell him stupid'

"It's just a simple, I love you. You're not saying you're in love with me" Still not looking at him I said

"I love you"

"Not good enough"

"But I said it"

"You're not facing me"

"I refuse" Just then, he pushed my legs closer to the bed "Ah, Never" A tear came down to my side 'Damn, I should be the one who is his nightmare. That's right, I can't give into him. I want him to submit to me' I evilly smirked and started to chuckle like the undertaker from Kuroshitsuji. "Just who the hell do you think I am?" I grabbed onto his head and *head butt* and my laugh escalates to Kira from Death Note. "That's right, I'm…you're nightmare" *tackle* we hit the floor.

"Sakura"

"I'm not as easy as you think" I bend down to his ear and whispered "The one who will be begging, will be you"

"Heh, I dare you to have your lips slightly touch mine and see if you can handle it" 'Handle it, I don't even know if I can handle being on top of you'

"You're so on" I pushed his head to the ground

"Oww, you know I was already well flat against the ground"

"Oh well, my bad" I gently placed my lips on his and my mind was going off 'Wohoo, I love it' I quickly moved back as I sat quietly on top of him. 'Think, think, torture, torture' I bend down to his neck and slid my tongue across his neck.

"Sakura"

"Kuku" I opened my mouth and *bite* hard. My teeth bit into him and I refused to let go.

"Sakura, that hurts, let go" As I held onto his neck I mumbled

"Bite me"

"As you wish" I really shouldn't have said that. Like before, he over powered me and we swapped positions. This time, he was on top of me and moved his lips to my neck before he slid his tongue along my neck. To no surprise, he did exactly what I said, he bit into me, but not as hard, but it hurt.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaooooooo" The feeling of pain was replaced with lust. His teeth were sharp like a vampire and I could feel his tongue move around my neck and it became harder for me to resist him. So, in desperation I did something I will make up to him later. Like, a kiss…on the cheek, or the forehead…NO, I'LL KISS HIM EVERY SINGLE VISIBLE…no, my real feelings aren't supposed to be in the monologue. No, even in the monologue, I can't ignore more true feelings, but right now, he's on top of me and I'm losing sanity. Desperate times, call for desperate measures. 'Forgive me, my love' No, forgive me Sasuke, he is not my love. * kick* bulls eye, right in the dragon balls. In pain, his teeth grew closer, which caused my leg to kick more rapidly. He finally let go and moved off of me. He then showed the extent of his pain

"Sakura, you're going pay for this"

"You deserved it for biting"

"The hell, you did it to me too and it's not like I kicked you either. Although, kicking you there wouldn't do much, maybe I should have groped your boobs" 'Good god, then I really would have submitted to him'

"I would have punched you in the face if you did" 'No, not his beautiful face'

"I doubt you would, considering how much you're in love with me and all"

"There you go again, being all…"

"Aah" I looked at him as he was hunched from the pain, huhu. 'No, I hurt him, I could say I can kiss the booboo, but then he might freak out and shun me'

"Awe, are you hurt"

"Thanks to you"

"You're welcome"

"What's up with you anyway, why did you bite me? Are you trying to be a vampire or something?"

"Maybe, I think you enjoyed it"

"What"

"Among other things I did to you in the past"

"In your dreams, which you want to become reality" 'Oh you are so right'

"Believe whatever you want, but my dreams won't become reality"

"Says who"

"Men" He smirked

"Tell me what your dreams are and I can make them into reality before you know it" 'That's right, cause you are my dream'

"Tch, no way" He looked away as he looked like he was trying to figure out what to say. He slowly looked back to me.

"You know, I was hoping you would, so then I could tell mine. Either way, will you listen to my dream?"

"Your dream, to take over the world"

"No that's yours as I recall it"

"That was false, I don't want to take over "the" world, I want to take over…" I whispered "your world"

"Excuse me"

"Nothing, nothing, please start telling your dream, I said mine"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did"

"I didn't hear"

"I said I want to take over…um…uh…yo…yoyo land" He pushed me and got on top

"There is no such thing as yoyo land. What did you really want to take over?" I shook my head "Say it…" He bend down to my navel "Or I'll lick" I gasped

"No, don't you dare" 'Yes, yes, do it, you horny animal' I can't argue with my mind any longer, but I can't let him know how I feel "Let go I'll kick you again" He looked at me and smirked.

"I know what you are doing; you're just an open book to me. You're blushing…I like that"

"Nyah, no stop, I'm going to explode"

"That's the idea" 'Yes, yes, explode me, melt my brain so I can't think and give myself to you with no argument to myself' without realizing it, I began to cry. Sasuke didn't seem to mind my crying. "Stop hiding it" He wiped a tear away "Just tell me you love me…then"

"Then what, you marry someone else and go on with your happy life"

"You are making things more difficult than it has to be. What's so difficult about confessing on how you feel?"

"If it's so easy, why don't you do it?"

"Fine, I love you"

"Hah?"

"Did you not hear? I said I love…" I covered his mouth not wanting to hear the last word. 'yes, yes, he loves but, no, no, I can't have him'

"You can't be serious? We're not of the same level and…" Just then, my hand was violated with Sasuke's tongue "Gaah" He held my hands back and he smirked

"That was tasty"

"You disgusting pig"

"Still talking about pig? Are you hungry?"

"No, I just want to be alone right now" He sighed

"You're really stubborn, but you'll eventually crack" He got up "Hopefully you'll realize it soon or you might regret it" He walked away and lastly said "I'll make you lunch" He finally left and closed the door.

"What are you talking about?" 'I already know, that I love you…this morning became clearer that I not only love you, I'm in love with you' "What do I do?" I closed my eyes

The calm and peaceful dream: Sasuke and I holding each other in an embrace as we kiss during the sunset. He looks at me and says, "Sakura, I love…". *records breaks* I gasped waking up and there stood Sasuke. He smirks

"You're a funny girl. Why is it, every time I leave you, you fall asleep? Do you like looking in your inner eyelids, or are you just that bored without me?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about"

"Quit denying your dreams"

"What"

"Nothing, I said nothing"

"Whatever" He turned around and went back out and I breathed out a sigh of relief. Then my relief was silenced as he quickly came back seconds later. My fake face of disgust quickly disappeared as he was holding a tray of food. 'Oh that's right; he did mention he was making lunch'

"What's with that look on your face?"

"What look?"

"The one that says, I can't believe he made me lunch, I'm so shocked"

"Tch"

"Tch, you say that in an ungrateful way. Should I just eat this myself" Without thinking I yelled

"No, you made it for me" By the time I realized on what I just said, it was too late to defend myself. "Ah, I mean…that wasn't what I…no"

"You're so cute" I frowned but my mind was going off. 'Kyah, he called me cute' I showed no signs of happiness and held out my hand. He gladly handed me the tray of food. He was quickly out the door. 'No, come back' Although, I tried to argue with myself, it's pretty pointless. 'Come back, don't leave me here alone to eat' As I angrily picked up my fork to eat, he came back in with a tray of more food. Without me asking he said… "I'll join you"

"Hmph, why are we eating in my room?"

"A change of environment" He put his plate down and sat next to me "Itadakimasu" He took one bite of his food and my mind went off 'Eat me too' Just then he stared at me "Are you going to continue staring or shall I just self feed you instead?" I gasped and looked away.

*knock* *knock*

"Keiko"

"Hey, I'm sorry to ruin your lunch date"

"Date, what date?"

"Don't be shy; I know what you two are doing. Anyway, the reason I'm here is because…" 'That you're giving up on sasuke?' "I'll be here in 4 days to pick Sakura up"

"What" I shouted

"Miss Haruno, I know you love Sasuke" I gawked at her. "But Sasuke's father will destroy you if you're still here. Of course your new home will be near and paid for. So, please use you short time wisely"

"Are you completely mad, I'm not moving, I'm not going to be in between your marriage"

"Well, Fugaku thinks otherwise"

"But he's never even met me"

"That's true, but you can thank Mikoto for saying wonderful things about you and how Sasuke's in love with you"

"What" Sasuke shouted

"Oh don't be shy Sasuke, I know you love the girl"

"Keiko did someone knock you in the head?"

"I wish I did" I whispered

"What was that?" Keiko asked politely

"Nothing, I said nothing."

"Yeah right you didn't" I punched Sasuke in the arm "Oww" Keiko giggled

"Well, I'm sorry for the bombshell, but please use your time wisely" She waved bye and left. Soon after she left, I pouted.

"4 days, that's not enough" A hand was soon felt on my shoulder

"Do you have a nice dress?" I looked at him

"Why?"

"Because you're going on a date with me tonight" Just then I dropped my fork "Whether you say no or yes, you're going. Besides, both of us know you like me"

"Who is us?"

"Well, You and I"

"…"

"I'm tired of arguing on the matter. You are leaving in 4 days, so you might as well do things normal couples do" I gasped 'A couple…Kyah, yes I do, oh wait he's not proposing, stupid mind' I was in utter shock, is he saying we're a couple. "Although 4 days being a couple seems pointless, but it's something I want to do too" 'Shock' "I don't get to choose who I get to marry. I understand the public will be shocked if the queen isn't royalty. But if I had the right to choose, it would be…" He stopped to look at me "Well, you" I knew he was going to say me, but I was still shocked. "In honesty, it was me who had both our mothers' think of us getting married, do you hate me for it"

"I don't hate you; I don't think I ever did. I'm just upset that I didn't take you with me when I left Japan"

"Oh yeah, and my brother wouldn't have been able to leave." I smiled "So does that mean you'll date me?"

"You mean for 4.3 days?"

"Something like that"

"Then what, you go marry the girl, seems a little stupid to me"

"I already told you, it wasn't…"

"Sasuke"

"Huh"

"I'll go out with you if you promise me a few things"

"Anything"

"I don't want anyone other than you in the whole day. No meetings, no friends, is that okay?"

"That's no problem"

"I don't want to hear the name Keiko coming from you until I leave"

"Don't worry about that"

"Lastly, you have to be my dog"

"…A dog"

"Yes, listen and do everything I say"

"Isn't that like being a servant?"

"No, I won't be making you do horrible things. Everything I say you'll have to do, I'll be doing it with you"

"If that's the case why not"

"Perfect"

"However, I don't like the title "dog" that's more your description, like a Chihuahua"

"A Chihuahua"

"Then I'll be your master" I started to laugh

"You want to be my master? Keep dreaming"

"Then I'll take away your food" He reached for my tray when I stopped him.

"Do it and I'll bite your hand off"

"See you are a dog" I got angry and grabbed his hand and *bit* "Oww, biting me is only proving my point" I stared and him and yelled

"Do you want to go out with me or not?"

"Oh, now I have to do the begging?"

"I don't see anyone else to beg to me" We shared a moment and silence as we burned holes in each other. I hmph and finished eating. I patiently waited for Sasuke to finish and he smirked. I couldn't imagine what he was thinking, but I was cracking under his presence. I wanted to jump him every time I saw him. I couldn't bring myself to do things that I was able to do before.

"Judging by that look on your face, I'd say you're restraining yourself."

"Restraining myself from what?"

"Jumping me" 'Holy Sasuke, how the hell is he reading my mind?'

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I stood up and walked away.

SASUKE's POV

I sighed 'This is getting really old' I don't understand that girl. It's not hard to find out what she's thinking. From the time she started living here, she's completely a different person. Instead of trying to molest me, she avoids me as much as she can. I finished eating and washed the dishes. Sakura was sitting on the sofa. When she realized I was out of her room, she headed back in and locked the door. 'Honestly that woman is a pain in the ass' I smirked and laid down on the couch. I closed my eyes to rest.

"Sasuke" That voice that was calling me 'Sakura' "Sasuke" It's getting louder "Sasuke"

"Ugh, so annoying" *whack* I gasped and the first thing I saw was and angry Sakura "What's up"

"What do you think?" I looked at her outfit. It was a silky black dress and she had slight make-up on. "Have you forgotten our date?" I was so delusional from my sleep that it took me a while to register what she said and finally.

"Oh yes, what time is it?"

"6:00"

"Huh"

"Are you sure you're not the one who gets bored when I'm gone?"

"Trying to be funny"

"I'm not trying, I am funny. Now hurry up and get ready before I change my mind" I smirked "Don't smirk" I ignored her "Yamede, it's hard to be mad at you when you smirk" Then I grined. She covered her eyes and yelled "Yamede, I'll slap you" While she he eyes closed I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss "Sasuke, what are you…mmm" When we broke, she had this sad look on her face.

"Was that too much? Don't look so sad"

"…" She was silent and I sat her on the couch

"Don't be mad at me, you're just too cute, I couldn't help myself" I kissed her forehead and she growled "I know, don't be mad pet" She hmped and turned her head away like a child.

"Pervert"

"I know, I have you to thank. We've completely switched roles"

"Shove it and get dressed" I sighed

"Alright, I get it" I walked up to my room and changed. When I walked to her, she was smiling goofily and as soon as she saw me her smile turned upside down and then smirked a little.

"Sasuke, you look so handsome" I smirked and kissed her on the cheek

"Thankyou"

"Yeah well, don't get use to it" She stood up and walked towards the front door" She looked at me "Well are you coming your majesty" I smirk

"Coming love" She frowned. I locked the house

"Wait, what are we going to ride?"

"That" I pointed to a sheet covering a machine. I took it off and she looked pale

"A motorcycle, you got to be kidding me?"

"No, this is no joke"

"But I've never ridden…"

"There is a first for everything"

"But a motorcycle"

"Hey, don't call my ride a motorcycle. It's a street bike, a black Kawasaki street bike"

"Sure whatever, oh but there's a word that says ninja on it"

"Of course, they're awesome. That's how I got my name, my mom loves them" I passed her a helmet and got on

"Sure she does. Sasuke, what about you"

"You have my only helmet. I prefer that your protected" She blushed and I smirked "Hop on" She nodded and hop onto the back of me. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my back. I started my bike and headed to my selected location

"Sasuke"

"Yeah"

"Promise me you'll get another helmet"

"Why"

"Just in case"

"Sakura, the only person who I will ever take on my bike is you"

"That's why I'm saying it"

"You'll visit me all the time?"

"Maybe sometime in the future"

"Psychic are you?"

"No, I wish though" We arrived at the restaurant "Do we have reservation"

"No"

"But the place is packed"

"I know that's why we're taking out" A man I knew came to us and smiled

"Oh prince Sasuke, it's been a while and I see you have a pretty little girlfriend"

"Yes"

"But, aren't you supposed to be marrying that um, Keiko girl?" I felt an evil aura behind me

"Yes, but how did you know that"

"The internet"

"Should have known"

"But you know, I take missy over there then Keiko" The aura got bigger "Keiko is really hot though" The aura became over powering

"I think you should stop mentioning her name"

"Who, Keiko" The aura had turned into blazing inferno "So all in all, I think you would be okay with Keiko" Sakura gasped and fell to the ground (otl) I looked to the ground and snow was falling on her.

"Oh now look what you've done? You broke her" I glared at him "How are you going to make it up to me Gaston?" He squealed

"Free dinner" I smirked and he ran back to the kitchen, I heard him screaming in panic "Everybody make the usual for Prince and make sure it's nice and fresh" I smirked and picked up Sakura off the ground.

"Alright, don't be upset. He didn't really mean it"

"Yes he did"

"Ok, ok, so he meant it. But whose opinion are you going to take, his…" I cupped her cheeks "Or mine" She smirked

"Neither" This time it was mine time to otl "Gaston"

"Yes"

"Look, you broke Sasuke now, what are you going to do?"

"I'll…have dessert prepared for you"

"Sweet"

"But you know you're just going to eat it yourself?"

"Why"

"Any fan of Sasuke would know"

"Well, I'm not his fan"

"That explains it; you're different from the others"

"Different"

"You love him, not for his fame, but for his personality"

"Fascinating"

"But I have a question? Why aren't you fighting for his hand?"

"His hand"

"Marriage"

"Are you seriously asking a question, to which you should already know the answer too?"

"Should I?"

"Look here, my feelings for Sasuke are none of your business"

"Ah, but what do you know about Sasuke huh?"

"What about you Gaston?"

"Fine I shall tell you the juicy details. I know Sasuke's favorite thing to eat is…"

"Tomato I get it"

"Ok missy, did you know that Sasuke's got a birth mark on his butt and it's shaped like a heart" I got off the ground and glared

"Too much information Gaston" I heard Sakura giggle

"I don't know Sasuke, a heart shaped birthmark on your butt, that's got to be the juiciest thing I've ever heard about you. All the fan girls would love it"

"He knows because the fan girls"

"How would they know?"

"Once again, my life is just a pain thanks to my brother"

"So he leaked your secret"

"Yes, another reason for me to punch him in the face" *grrr* I looked at Sakura and she was blushing "Hungry aren't you?"

"Shut up, heart shaped birth mark" The new nick name did not please me as I stared at Gaston. He looked queasy as my stare gotten intense. He was sweating and quivering. He began to look like he was being backed into a corner and finally.

"Coooks, what is taking so long, did you not hear my cries of quickness"

"But, we're cooking for the other guests"

"The other guests don't run this country, besides, they are sitting down, and the prince is standing. We can't have his royal feet touching the non worthy floor any longer"

"It's unfortunate I know" I smirked and Sakura nudged me

"Sasuke that is rude"

"Like I care"

SAKURA'S POV

Within 5 minutes of Gaston's desperate yells, the food was done. The guests didn't complain due Sasuke's presence. Well, they had a fun show just staring at him. I also heard a girl say that he was a sexy beast. Not that I blame her. Sasuke is sexy, but I'm not sure if I'd call him a beast. He's more like a sexy work of art. Everything about him is perfect. Hold on a tick, perfect, no, not perfect, he was far from perfect. Strangely, that's what makes him perfect. I've never met anyone like Sasuke. He is so intoxicating and he arouses me in the way which has me arguing with myself. Though, I hate to admit it, Sasuke is the only one who ever made me think of being married. However, marriage is the thing that is going to separate me from Sasuke. I'm envious of his fangirls. They know things about him that I don't. What's his favorite color? Did he have animals? There must be tons of baby pictures of Sasuke on the internet thanks to Itachi, but I don't have them. Does he have other birth marks? Is Naruto his only friend? What kind of music does he listen to? Does he have a hobby? Wait, does he have a cell? My mind was in such a spin I hadn't realized that I hopped on the bike and just arrived at our destination. The look on Sasuke's face was…yum.

"Sakura, you got a lot of stuff going on in your brain?"

"I can handle" I looked at our surroundings and was a view overlooking the town. I could see the palace. It was a majestic site that made me want to cry. I will miss the palace and Sasuke. Just then, Sasuke wrapped his arms around me. "Sasuke"

"Enjoying the view"

"Yes, let's eat shall we"

"Sure" He took off the bag and opened the container. The food still fresh, I smiled at the smell. While we ate the food, thoughts circled my mind. 'What if he doesn't answer my questions?' "What's on your mind?" I looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"Would you answer my questions?"

"Why"

"I want to know more about you"

"Heart shaped birth mark isn't enough for you?" I shook my head

"Not enough, besides, I don't have proof you have it" Sasuke sighed

"So what, you want me to strip down so you can see me in all my glory? You think it's free to look at a work of art?" 'See, even he thinks he's a work of art'

"I never said I wanted to look at your butt" I yelled "I just don't have proof, and I'm glad I don't" 'What am I saying, show me your butt Sasuke'

"Well, just keep telling yourself that and tell me your question" I hmped and sat down.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue"

"Why"

"Like I know, I just do"

"You had animals?"

"No, my dad doesn't want"

"But you want don't you?"

"I guess"

"Do you have any more birthmarks?" Just then I gasped "I take that back"

"If you want to see me naked, all you have to is ask"

"I think the altitude here is spoiling your brain"

"No, and anyway, I say this question and answering is getting nowhere. Let's just finish and g…"

"No, I'm not done"

"Hn"

"…"

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Well, I don't know anymore, I lost my train of thought"

"Why are you so curious about my life now? I'd never thought you would be interested. What is inside your head that made you crack?"

"Sadly I don't know the answer to that"

"Well, just to fasten the pace, I'll just say random things." Sasuke's facial expression turned superior and spoke sophisticated. "I'm the powerful prince of Japan. I can make thy bow down at my command, and have my power burn into your pathetic soul" 'Oh my' "Hence forth, I shall spare you a minute to grovel at my feet, beg for forgiveness, but in vain it shall be, for I have no forgiveness in my soul" 'Hot'

"You got that right"

"You did not enjoy my Shakespearian talk?"

"Ok, first of all, that was not Shakespearian, that was whack. Second of all, I'll never beg for your forgiveness, neither worship the ground you walk on"

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure if I was you"

"You'd be wearing a dress if you were me"

"Hn"

"I bet you want to switch bodies so you can make me look like a fool"

"No, look at you naked more like it" I gawked at him 'He-h, he wants to see me…naked?' *inner self faints* "Hey, what color are your panties?" My face became red

"Wh-why, wou-would you…want to know? What about you, what color are your underpants?" He smirked

"Who said I was wearing any?" *inner self is dying* 'oh, I see the light' "Would you like to see?" I covered my face

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no"

"Relax, I was just kidding"

"Really"

"About me being underpants less, yes, but seeing you naked, I could stare at you all night" I started choking

"You…monster"

"Are you sure you're not just hiding your happiness? You know, it'd be less painful if you just surrender your body to me now?" 'What do we have to lose? We only have a few days with him, let's just let loose. Give him your body' I stood up 'SAKURA' *click* "Sakura"

SASUKE'S POV

As Sakura stood up, I regretted what I said. 'Oh crap, I pissed her off' "Sakura" She turned around and smirked "Sakura, are you okay?"

"I don't know, I feel itchy, perhaps you can help me"

"How can I…" 'Oh my god, she just took her dress off' I closed my eyes. "Sakura what are you doing?"

"Oh, you're such a big talker aren't you? I thought you wanted me?" She sat down on me

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm giving myself to you, isn't it what you want?"

"…"

"What's the matter Sasuke?"

"Why are you acting like the first time you hit on me?"

"That's who I was, now I'll never be like that with you, but today is special"

"Are you saying you're not Sakura?"

"Oh I am, I'm just letting my body do what it wants. I've been holding back"

"On what"

"My desires"

"Sakura, I don't mind having your body, but you're missing something"

"Like what" I over powered her and grabbed her wrists. "Sasuke" I pushed her body over and got on top. What I thought her reaction would be, to be in total panic, she was smirking. "Ok, so you want to be on the top. So what else is new Sasuke?"

"I want my Sakura back"

"I am Sakura"

"I meant the shy one"

"That side of me is embarrassing. I can hardly look at you and I say the opposite of what I really mean"

"Like what"

"When you asked me if I love you and I said no, I was lying, I do love you"

"How much"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you" I smirked

"So, you want to have a family too?"

"If you wanted, I would gladly have your child"

"Do you want kids?"

"The thought of having a kid horrifies me, due to the financial crisis in my pocket" I bend down to her ear and whispered

"You know I'm loaded"

"Sasuke, I don't love you because of your money. I love you because you're…" *drip* I looked up and the sky started to rain. Sakura still only in her underwear… 'She's completely wet and I can see…' "Sasuke, if you keep staring at me, I think my other side will come out again"

"Good, I want you to enjoy it and be embarrassed"

"I'm enjoying this without a doubt, but I just can't seem to keep a straight face when you're the one that's hitting on me"

"Oh, you mean like…" I grabbed her thigh and she gasped "I wonder what's behind curtain number one?" I slid my hand up her thigh

"NOOOOOOOO" I smirked 'She's back' "You animal, go any further and die" I smirked

"Animal, I'm not the one half naked" She didn't have to look at herself to feel the rain falling to her exposed skin. The crazy thing about it was, she did nothing. It was as if she had given up.

"So?" No, not given up, she couldn't care less. I've already seen her exposed skin, so why try to hide it? "But since we're at it, how about you get half naked and we'll call it even"

"I'm not sure what Sakura I'm talking too"

"I admit I have split personalities. One has a very dislike towards you as you seem to care less for my moves. Cursedly, the other one is helplessly in love with you, I can hear the wedding bells in my head all the time" She closed her eyes "As of now, my personality seems to be combined. I am very aware of my feelings, but a part of me wants nothing but to punch you in the face" I smirked "I find myself strangely half naked, straddled by the prince of Japan…sorry, powerful prince of Japan and it's raining. You can imagine what those stories I read when a love interest is in the rain do to a girl?" I bend down to her

"Let me guess, they kiss"

"So you watched?"

"No…my mother told those kinds of stories and how awesome it would be if I kissed a girl in the rain. The crazy thing about it is that she wants to record it." She smiled and laughed *achoo* Then shortly after she started to sneeze. I quickly got off her and grabbed her already soaked dress. "Here, it may be soaked, but I don't want others seeing you like that"

"Ok" She put her dress back on. *achoo* I quickly started the bike and she hopped on.

"Hold on"

"Uh" I drove as fast as I could. When we got back to the palace, I swiftly carried her in my arms bridal style. "Um…Sasuke, I can walk you know"

"I know, but I want to carry you"

"Oh how charming" *achoo*

"Yes, what would a prince be if he ignored a cold that his lovely lady had?" She blushed

"I think the rain is getting to you, you're actually starting to act like a prince" I put her down to open the door.

"Oh I can reassure you, my thoughts are far from charming"

"I'm afraid to know what's in your head" I opened the door and picked Sakura back up. "Sasuke"

"Remember Cherry, a man must be a gentle men to his lady"

"Cherry, who are you calling a cherry?" She screamed

"My dear lady, you mustn't shout, it's improper for such a flower as you self"

"Shut up Sasuke, you're the improper one"

"Oh really" I did a "prince charming smile" and said "young miss, do I really offend you? You know I don't really mean to make fun of you, but you're just too cute I just can't help myself" She smiled and then

"You're such a bad actor Sasuke. Do you think I'll really fall that smile of yours? You think you can melt me with that?"

"Hn, well if you're smart, you should realize by now what's coming to you"

"Oh I'm quite aware of how perverted you can be. Though, I won't doubt that your pervert level might go beyond my expectations." I smirked and carried her up the stairs to the shower. "Sasuke" I put her in the shower.

"Sakura, take it off"

"?"

"Although, I do enjoy seeing you…in a very wet dress"

"!"

"Do you want to freeze your butt off?"

"No" She pulled off the dress and then stared at me "Why are you still here?" I smirked and took my top off "Hey, what are you doing?" I ignored her and took off my belt "Sasuke, why are you still stripping?" I took off the button "Oh" Pulled down the zipper "My" I grabbed the waist of the pants and… "God" I pulled them down "SASUKE, STOP" I smirked

"Don't you trust me?"

"Kind of hard to do so when you're stripping"

"You don't expect me to wait and freeze my butt off while you're in the shower"

"Then you go first"

"That would be very rude to you"

"I can wait"

"I couldn't, I'd be worried about you" She blushed

"Fine" I turned on the water

"Don't worry Sakura, even if my thoughts are very impure, I won't do anything to you"

"Likely story"

"How would you prefer this? Me looking away and you stare at my body, dripping with hot water?"

"I have you know, despite my perverted self, I won't let you provoke me into doing something that my inner-self wants." I smirked and turned around. I let the hot water drip down my body. I turned to look at her and I heard her mumble

"I won't give in, I won't give in" I smirked at my sudden idea. I turned completely and wrapped my arms around her. "Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"I feel good doing this"

"That's violation of my bubble"

"Your bubble is powerless against me"

"Let go or I'll punch you"

"Relax, it's not like I'm plotting to strip you"

"No you wouldn't, because I'd be naked by now" I smirked

"I love how you know me"

"I suppose I have to blame myself for this."

"Yes you do" She grabbed my hands

"Sasuke, can you grabbed higher" I moved my hands a little "More" Ok "A little more" sure "There, that's perfect" I was right on her boobs "Now I can sue you for all your worth for molesting me" I smirked

"How much do you think I'm worth" She turned to face me

"Zero"

"…" She smirked

"No amount of money is worth more than you"

"Hn"

"I would never let anyone have you, for any amount of money"

"You're just saying that because anytime I can just rip your under wear off."

"I'll rip yours in return"

"Go ahead; I can't stand the thin clothing between us"

"Never mind" I held her closer "Sasuke, we didn't clean ourselves"

"Then lets wash each other, I'll rub yours, you'll rub mine"

"Our roles are switched, you've become too perverted."

"As a prince, in the public eye, I'm a role model to look up to and I've been strictly raised. Being in the spot light since I was young, my personality is just a fake one. Though, my stone cold heart is a side effect from my brother and father. I don't consider myself perverted, just to you I am."

"Your mother must be so proud"

"Oh yes, especially the conversation I had with her on the phone"

"Your mom loves me"

"Not as much as I love you" I bend down to kiss her *punch in the stomach* "Oww"

"You think kissing me is a free?"

"You want sex in return?" *kick* "Why must you always kick me there? How can I reproduce if it's broken?"

"Don't blame me, I'm in self-defense mode"

"I'd like to penetrate your defense mode" * punch* "Are you kidding me, now my face?"

"It's not my fault you're hitting on me"

"I suppose it's just my fault for you looking so hot in just your underwear with steamy water flowing down your smooth skin and delectable body."

"As I recall it, I thought you wanted me to fawn all over you? I wonder, will you get anymore hot for me if I take off my bra?"

"+_+"

"I mean it's so hard for me to wash every single area with it on" She grabbed her straps and slid them off her shoulders "Should I do more?" 'I was right, she's a monster, and I'm an animal'

"That does it" I grabbed the clip holding her bra and undid it. She quickly covered herself.

"You beast, who said you could take it off?"

"You tempted me to do so"

"…"

"Besides, now we have nothing between our top halves" She blushed "Hug me Sakura"

"No"

"Come on, hug me and I'll help put your bra back on"

"You can forget it"

"Ok, hug me, then I'll look away while you put it back on" She thought about it for a few seconds.

"No"

"Well that's just too bad, it looks like I can't take no for an answer" I hugged Sakura

"No, you perv, I'll punch you in the…" *kiss* my kiss worked like magic and she let go of her boobs to get closer to me. 'Ah, her boobs are touching me, score for me' the kiss stopped

"Sakura"

* * *

Ok, well how was that? I hope that didn't turn your guys minds into mush. Next chapter will be a period of the remaining time she has with Sasuke.

Sakura: No, I don't want to leave

Sasuke: Hn

Sakura: Aren't you suppose to comfort me Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: No

Sakura:...T_T


End file.
